Poems
by LuvsItalianFood
Summary: Before ANYONE says ANYTHING: This, I'm sorry to say for all you Twilight fans, has nothing to do with Twilight. These are, as the title implies, poems... Random poems, at that. Read if you want. If you don't... That's fine too.
1. So In Love With Two

So In Love With Two

He makes me laugh—and smile too—

So what if I can't help it?

So in love with two.

I'm so unsure of what to do.

Do I follow my heart or head?

So what if I can't help it?

So in love with two.

Some days I love and others I dread.

Sometimes I just don't wanna get out of bed.

But I think of smiles and laughs I have had.

So what if I can't help it?

So in love with two.

In love with two, but what to do?

Do I follow my heart or head?

So what if I can't help it?

Man, I'm so confused.


	2. Him

…Him…

I love my friends and the laughs that we share.

I love when we mess with each other's hair.

I'm happy for all I have and nothing more.

So why do I feel like an open door?

Wanting more; inviting in.

Come in—don't be shy! —I'm no Grinch.

But I _don't_ want more.

So why do I feel like an open door?

Of course I feel like this, I thought.

Without him, I have nothing.

…I feel distraught.

* * *

**Ok. I want to say thanks to all who have started reading these so far, even if it's not very many. I know they're probably not that great... But whatever. Criticism so very much appreciated. Please?**

**LuvsItalianFood**


	3. When

**When…**

When there used to be a tomorrow

When there used to be hope

When there used to be faith

When I didn't mope.

When there used to be love

When there used to be humor

When you had my heart

When you made it go "BOOM!" or

When I cried a million tears

When I laughed at myself for years

When we met back up for lunch

When you wanted to be friends

When we became more

When it started again

When my heart became broken and very sore.

When we used to be

When you used to be mine

And when you lost me—

When you ran out of time.

* * *

**And, I would just like to say, none of this is what I have experienced. I don't know how I write it, or where I get the inspiration, but here I am, writing it. My teachers say I should keep it up. Hm... What do you think?**

**LuvsItalianFood**


	4. Break My Heart

Break My Heart. /3

He looked at my tear-stained face

But what I wished he could see was my beating heart race

I know that I loved him—with all my heart and soul—

But all he seemed to do was smile and say "Hello."

Others say I had it bad (and I know it's true)

Because I knew that I was falling… falling for you.

Please don't be afraid, my head broke the fall,

After, of course, you smashed my heart against the wall.

Now I know there's no one to trust,

And I know I am no one's object of lust.

I wished to bite back all of my fears

And tried to fight all of my falling tears.

But here you stand, so strong and tall,

Even though you know, of course, my head broke _your_ fall.

You hold me in your arms saying everything's going to be all right,

But I know these are your lies and find my own way through the night.

But _he_ picked up my heart—the one that you shattered on the floor—

And you're just a little too late—I don't need you anymore.

Nor do I _want_ you, just to let you know.

So get your truck off my driveway and find your way through the snow.


	5. Goodbye Everyone

Goodbye Everyone

The world is cold and damp—

And I really want to scream—

All I feel is mold and cramped

And am falling out by the seam.

Please tell my mom I love her,

For I cannot go back.

Daddy said if I stayed there,

He'd hurt her and go WHACK!

I remember the shattered bottles

And my brother's very last screams.

Mommy told me to fall by puddles

'Cause it was safer for me.

So now I can't go back—

Though there's no where else to go—

And I told my stuffed bear Mack

That we cannot go home.

We're left sitting here,

Lost and gone astray.

There's no one for us here,

For we have run away.


	6. I Love

I Love…

I love that when I say, "I don't know," either my friends know or they laugh with me and say they don't either.

I love that when I'm down, my friends can always make me feel better or at least bring a smile to my face.

I love that when I have nothing to say, my friends fill the silence with laughter and all the love we share.

I love that when I'm not myself, I can turn to my friends and they'll make me feel... like someone I've always dreamt of being.

I love that when my friends say "I love you like my own family," I know that they are like a second family to me.

I love that when I need someone to lean on, I'll have more than one person; I'll always be able to count on that.

I love that when my friends smile, I know that they're happy because we share a special bond that no friend could ever replace.

I love that my friends are all different and unique and that they love me for who I am and not whom they wish I was.

And most importantly:

I love that I can call those dorks over there my friends; the ones that I will never let go of because I couldn't begin to imagine anyone that could replace them.

I couldn't begin to dream of a world where my friends were completely opposite and we didn't know each other. I couldn't imagine not being able to call them family. I couldn't imagine where I would be without my friends helping me hold on in this crazy game we call life.

I love that I can live life knowing I will always have someone by my side; someone that I will always be able to rely on.

Someone I can call my friend.

Someone I can call my BEST friend.

Someone I can call family.


	7. My Brother

My Brother

We almost always used to fight

But we would smile with all our might.

We share our laughs and a few hugs, too.

When we'd pretend to be a duck and go "Moo."

I would always fight though I wasn't strong.

We'd fight and fight all night long.

It wasn't violent, don't you see?

He is my favorite; made for me.

My brother; my brother, I love him so.

Even when he's disgusting after he mows.

Now we don't fight; at least, not as much.

And—don't worry—nothing ever goes CRUNCH!

Though we don't share the same last name,

We love each other all the same.

So now he's in college; he left me alone.

But he still visits and I still love him to the bone.

My brother, I love him—that tall, tall boy—

Even if he has so many, many ploys.


	8. The One That Listens

The One That Listens

No one seems to listen

So I scream my heart out

But there he stands so beautifully

That was when I started to doubt.

Not many know my thoughts—

I tend to like it that way—

But when he shows up

All my thoughts go away.

My breath starts to hitch

Though he says no words.

My heart starts to race;

Man, I'm a nerd!

Oh who cares if I'm a nerd?

I think as my heart starts to swell.

I can't take all this ache

But I've no time to dwell.


	9. Wishing To Say Goodbye

Wishing To Say Goodbye

I sit on in the lonely night.

Looking 'round with just one light.

I hope this fate is not for me.

And please don't call it destiny.

I see the light slightly fade

As I start to end my charade.

I wished to feel my own grief or fear.

But what I felt instead were your tears.

I really wished to say goodbye.

Knowing my chance was very high.

But my voice is hoarse and I must go.

To the new place I shall call my home.

I know I am missed very dearly on Earth,

And I know I am missing my own granddaughter's birth

I wish to be there, smiling and happy.

But instead all of you are very sad and sappy.

Please don't cry because I didn't say bye.

It turned out it was my own fate to die.


	10. Your Girl?

Your Girl?

Am I _that_ girl?

The one that gives you chills?

Am I the "_It"_ girl?

The one who has the will?

You say no

So I walk away crying

And into the arms

Of the one who is trying

Trying to see me

For who I am

And not as someone

Setting up some scam.

I thought I needed you

I had wanted you to see me through.

But I knew right from the start

That you would probably break my heart.


	11. Quick note Or not so quick

**I would just like to thank everyone reading this so far… I know I've got a long way to go as far as a poet… But I just got into it this year. Cut me some slack, kay? Reviews? Criticism? It'd be nice! :)**

**And while I'm at it, would you mind reading one of my other stories? "If I had One Wish" is pretty good... I don't know about "Diary Of A Lonesome Girl" or "Should've Walked Away"... In fact, I've run out of ideas for those... BOO HOO!!!!! (sobs) And I thought they would've been great stories too...**

**Well, I guess I have story commitment issues. I start on one, then skip out on it and go to another. Maybe one day I'll finish it... Or I could finish it sooner if someone would give me ideas..... Hmmm.....**

**Well, anyways, I'm gonna AT LEAST contiue with the poems... Hopefully I'll get better at it... AND I ALWAYS TAKE IDEAS FOR STORIES I HAVE WRITTEN!!!!**

**Or if like, i don't know, you wanna get in contact with me and write what you want on here... Well, I'm not that good, so nevermind... Lol.**

**Thanks for even reading this. I'm surprised you don't find this a waste of your time or anything...**

**Well, I'm more than up to a PM conversation if anyone's up for it. 'Cause I'm bored out of my freaking mind over here.**

**That's all for now. TTFN!! (Teehee)**

**LuvsItalianFood**


End file.
